Lost On You
by Stars through me
Summary: Soulmates AU. Marinette había pasado toda su vida en blanco y negro hasta encontrar a Adrien. Sin embargo, descubrió que no todas las almas gemelas estaban destinadas a estar juntas.


**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, sino a la mente creativa de Thomas Astruc.

**cover artwork by: **cherryboniu on tumblr.

* * *

Marinette sencillamente estaba harta. Toda su vida se había basado prácticamente en lo mismo: Tener que encontrar a su alma gemela. Cuando era una niña pequeña que adoraba los romances, los cuentos de hadas y los finales felices, le encantaba la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con aquella persona destinada a ella. Le parecía lo más romántico y bonito que existía y añoraba el día en que pudiera encontrarla. Al menos eso continuó así, hasta que paulatinamente, gracias a que los adultos continuamente reiteraban que era de suma importancia, perdió el interés por ello.

Lo que hacía tan maravilloso ese encuentro afortunado era que, al tocarse ambas personas, salían a relucir los colores. En un mundo monocromático era impresionante descubrir que existía algo así, algo tan inusual. No había una explicación muy acertada, pero mientras dos almas gemelas estuvieran en contacto el mundo se coloreaba con una potente gama y todo cobraba un significado más intenso, y al separarse todo volvía al mismo patrón blanco y negro que todos conocían desde su nacimiento.

Así como había personas que encontraban a su alma gemela, había otras muchas que nunca llegaban a hacerlo. El mundo obraba de maneras misteriosas y podía destinar a una persona con otra de otro país, continente, religión, cultura o que hablara un idioma distinto. Y simplemente había que aceptarlo así, aunque eso complicaba mucho que pudieran encontrarse en algún punto.

Por eso Marinette temía también. ¿Qué pasaba si nunca encontraba a su alma gemela? ¿Estaría buscando en el lugar correcto? Ver el feliz matrimonio de sus padres le traía bastante esperanza, así como ansiedad al imaginar el caso en que no le agradara aquella persona que estaba atada a ella por el destino. Había escuchado casos en que, aunque fueran almas gemelas, no deseaban estar juntas. ¿Y si él no la quería realmente? ¿O ella? No podía descartar posibilidades.

A la chica ya le estresaba el tema y prefería centrarse en otras cosas, como su pasión por la moda o el trabajo que tenía en la panadería de sus progenitores. Eso la mantenía ocupada mientras lidiaba con la presión. Tampoco era algo del otro mundo si nunca encontraba a su alma gemela, es decir, conocía cientos de casos donde muchos no hallaban a su otra mitad y vivían completamente felices con otra persona. No le interesaba mucho si nunca llegaba a ver los colores. Vamos, llevaba trece años con el mismo panorama y no le aburría para nada.

—Créeme, Marinette, cuando encuentres a ese chico especial no vas a querer apartarte nunca de él—comentó Tom una vez que el tema surgió, usando ese tono soñador al imaginarse a su pequeña enamorada.

—¿Esos colores son tan magníficos?—preguntó con duda Marinette. No tenía idea qué eran en primer lugar ni cómo se verían.

—Vaya que lo son—Sabine asintió con una amplia sonrisa—. Pero no son fáciles de expresar. Cuando mi familia me lo explicaba de pequeña tampoco lo comprendía, porque nunca los había visto. Sólo te puedo decir que te hacen sentir emociones.

—¿Emociones?—la de ojos azules parpadeó varias veces, confundida. Era la primera vez que alguien hacía esa observación.

—Así es. Cada color te puede hacer sentir algo diferente.

—¡Oh, serás tan feliz cuando encuentres a tu otra mitad!—celebró el hombre con notoria emoción.

Marinette bajó la mirada, nerviosa e incómoda. Realmente no estaba tan impaciente por que eso ocurriera si era honesta, pero ¿Cómo romper la burbuja de felicidad de su padre? Era incapaz de hacer eso.

—Pero no te angusties, cariño. Todo tiene su tiempo. Con tu padre nos conocimos ya en la universidad, y hay personas que encuentran a su alma gemela a los ochenta años. Puede que la encuentres mañana como puede que en unos años—su madre le sonrió con calidez y la abrazó por los hombros.

Ese comentario la hizo sentirse más segura, por lo que le devolvió el gesto un poco más animada.

Marinette realmente esperaba tomarse su tiempo para encontrar a su alma gemela. No porque algunos de sus compañeros de clases ya las hubieran encontrado entre ellos significaba que ella no tendría su oportunidad. Sólo que no tan pronto.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que Adrien Agreste se cruzó en su camino, o más bien, puso chicle en su asiento. Recordaba el enojo y la frustración que había sentido al ver aquel rubio inclinado sobre su banca con un pedazo de goma de mascar pegado en su lugar. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Era amigo de Chloé Bourgeois, la chica que le había hecho la vida imposible desde siempre. Estaba tan alterada que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a excusarse y sólo se sentó (asegurándose de no hacerlo sobre el chicle).

Ya quisiera que eso hubiera sido lo más raro de su semana. Ya había tenido un caos intentando asimilar que era la elegida para portar unos aretes mágicos que la convertían en una superheroína. No era muy fácil de digerir para ella, pero hacía su esfuerzo por no dudar tanto de la elección de quién-sabe-quién para que ella fuera Ladybug. Al menos un poco.

Pero en definitiva no esperaba que al segundo día que había asistido el rubio, intentara disculparse. Ya había hecho el amago de hablar con ella durante el transcurso del día, pero Marinette estaba muy enfadada para dirigirle la palabra. Aunque en ese momento estaba obligada a quedarse en la entrada de la escuela debido al mal tiempo y la mala suerte de no haber llevado un paraguas. Él le hizo un ademán con la mano para saludarla, pero ella desvió la mirada, molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle después de lo que había hecho?

Adrien abrió su paraguas y caminó un par de pasos frente a ella.

—Sólo quería que supieras que sólo estaba tratando de quitar la goma de mascar—el rubio la miró de reojo con completa seriedad—. Te lo juro.

Marinette observó con asombro la confesión del rubio. Hubiera esperado que le dijera algún comentario burlesco o algo parecido, pero no que le contara que no tenía nada que ver con la historia del chicle.

—Nunca había estado en una escuela. Nunca había tenido amigos. Esto es... nuevo para mí—prosiguió con un tono decaído.

La honestidad en sus palabras provocó una calidez extraña en el interior de la chica. Le pareció enternecedor que Adrien le hubiera preocupado lo suficiente hacerle saber que no había tenido la culpa en ese intento por humillarla. Al mismo tiempo seguía sorprendida por la forma en que se había abierto hacia ella, quien hasta el momento no le había dado ni una oportunidad de dar su versión de los hechos.

Adrien se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. Entonces se giró hacia ella, extendiéndole el paraguas.

Marinette sintió que se paralizaba. No había ni un rastro de burla en los ojos del chico, y realmente después de haberlo rechazado durante esos dos días él estaba dispuesto a mostrarle amabilidad y ofrecerle su sombrilla. Tampoco había notado hasta ese momento que Adrien era un chico bastante atractivo, y especialmente con una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos que parecían querer derretirla al mirarla fijamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, golpeando su pecho tan rápido que temió que el rubio escuchara sus latidos. Con timidez levantó su mano para tomar el paraguas sin perder el contacto visual con temor a ruborizarse. Por error su dedo terminó topando con uno de los del chico, y con eso todo cambió.

La chica se sobresaltó, alarmada, observando cómo el rostro del chico cambiaba de tonalidad. Su piel obtenía color, aunque para ella era difícil darle significado a esa palabra. Su cabello ya no era oscuro, sino más claro, y no tendría idea hasta más tarde que era dorado. Había terminado por perderse en los profundos ojos de él; estaba acostumbrada a que siempre fueran oscuros y sobrios, pero los de Adrien le daban tranquilidad, así como podían poner su mundo de cabeza y parecían mucho más hermosos cuando estaban coloreados de ese verde intenso.

Observó a su alrededor y todas las calles blancas y negras adquirían lentamente una gama de colores que la llenaba de dicha sin saber por qué. Tonos cálidos y otros más fríos, pero todos eran algo nuevo e indescriptible para la chica. Miró su propia ropa, sorprendida por no encontrar sus pantalones negros sino de un color más suave. Sus padres se lo habían mencionado una vez cuando preguntó cómo los veían ellos: eran rosados. Una sonrisa de felicidad pura adornó su rostro con los ojos brillando por la curiosidad y la emoción. Los latidos de su corazón ya no eran sólo rápidos, sino tan intensos que estaba segura que le iban a romper las costillas y que su corazón iba a escapar por su garganta.

Sobre todo, estaba anonadada de su descubrimiento. Había hallado en el chico que menos esperaba a su alma gemela. ¡Y ella que se había preocupado tanto! La sensación por ese hallazgo afortunado le produjo lo que podría asociar como mariposas en el estómago, completamente encantada de la elección del mundo para que fuera su otra mitad. Miró algo cohibida al rubio frente a ella que seguía extendiéndole el paraguas y la miraba con cierta confusión.

—Lo ves también, ¿cierto?—preguntó, incapaz de esconder su alegría.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó extrañado.

Marinette no lo comprendió al principio, pero con los segundos terminó por caer en cuenta. Su sonrisa se borró lentamente y las mariposas murieron al fondo de su estómago. Esperaba una reacción, o al menos una señal de que fuera una broma de mal gusto, pero no. Adrien no estaba viendo nada, y con eso le decía todo. Le tembló el labio levemente, y quiso explicarle la situación, preguntarle si realmente no estaba presenciando ese suceso tan impresionante. Sin embargo, no pudo. Fue como si las palabras se deshicieran en su lengua y su garganta se cerrara en un nudo tan fuerte que se sintió asfixiada.

Estaba tan decepcionada. Los ojos le escocieron intensamente y pudo asegurar que su respiración se agitó, como si se estuviera ahogando. Así se sentía, al menos. ¿Acaso era posible eso? Nunca había escuchado de nada parecido. Se suponía que ambos debían haber tenido esa revelación fantástica al mismo tiempo, no sólo una de las partes. ¿Por qué ella especialmente? Tal vez era ese único caso en un millón. Qué afortunada, pensó con amargura y una mirada alicaída que evitó que el rubio notara.

Se apresuró a tomar el paraguas, asegurándose de no volver a tocar al chico. De todas formas, el mundo volvía a su forma monocromática.

—Nada, yo sólo...—balbuceó con vergüenza. Se sentía patética y más humillada de lo que quería admitir.

Y para rematar, el paraguas se había cerrado en su cabeza. Marinette rezó por que la tierra se la tragara de una vez.

Escuchó una especie de exclamación seguida por la risa de Adrien. Levantó ligeramente el paraguas para observarlo. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que, a pesar de estar herida por el reciente hecho, no consideraba que el chico riendo era simplemente encantador y que no la hacía sentir en las nubes. Se obligó a reír también, con pena y bastante bajito.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió una vez paró, sonriéndole.

Entonces comenzó a bajar los escalones de la entrada, dejándola a ella ahí, aún confundida y afectada. Aun así no pudo contenerse para decirle adiós de igual forma.

—¡Ajá! Nos... Nos... vemos. Ah, ¿por qué estoy tartamudeando?—se cuestionó, alterada.

—¡Oye! Creo que podría tener una idea—Tikki salió de su bolso y se ubicó junto a su rostro, sonriéndole con complicidad y picardía.

Marinette abrió los ojos al darse cuenta a qué se refería su kwami. Esa debía ser la broma de peor gusto que tenía el mundo para ofrecerle. Le estaba gustando la misma persona que era su alma gemela, pero que ella no lo era de él. Sus mejillas se calentaron por la vergüenza y bajó la cabeza, intimidada por el comentario tan acertado de Tikki. No podía estar pasándole eso a ella.

**.**

Desde hacía bastantes días que los Dupain-Cheng veían a su única hija bastante desanimada, casi apática. Solía despertarse con asaz buen humor, pero parecía que en algún punto de la mañana algo lograba hacer que su ánimo decayera. Les preocupaba demasiado que alguien tan entusiasta y acelerada como Marinette llegara a deprimirse de esa manera. Aunque no importaba cuánto insistieran en que les contara la causa de su estado anímico reciente, la chica de coletas sólo les contestaba con vagas excusas referentes a sus clases.

Pero una mañana, mientras Tom se encontraba abriendo la panadería en la planta baja y Sabine estaba sentada en el sofá tomando un té, Marinette se acercó algo recelosa a su progenitora y tomó asiento a su lado. Abrazaba sus piernas con desgano y miraba al suelo como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

—¿Pasa algo, cielo?—preguntó la mujer de la forma más calmada que pudo. Querer saber por qué su hija se hallaba así la mataba de curiosidad y preocupación.

—Sí—admitió Marinette con frustración. La miró de reojo, apretando los labios—. Ocurrió algo.

Sabine le dirigió una mirada intrigada para que continuara hablando. La chica suspiró y se giró hacia su madre.

—Mamá, ¿es posible que el alma gemela de la tuya no seas tú?

La pregunta la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Habría esperado que incluso le confesara que había tenido una pelea con Alya o que algún comentario de la hija del alcalde la hubiera molestado, pero nunca algo referente a ese tema. Parpadeó un par de veces con ingenuidad, para después aclararse la garganta y dejar su taza en la mesa de centro.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Marinette?—cuestionó algo confundida. Por lo general su hija evitaba hablar de eso.

—Sólo responde, por favor—la aludida se mordió el labio inferior con desespero e incomodidad. Tratar de eso con su madre ya la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

—Bueno, nunca había escuchado de algo parecido. Sé de personas que no están satisfechas con su alma gemela, o que no las encuentran jamás, pero nunca de que alguien tenga un alma gemela que no logra verla a ella como la suya—Sabine en definitiva no entendía muy bien de qué iba la situación—. Creo que es algo imposible.

Sabine notó que la respuesta sólo logró alterar más a su hija, quien soltó un gruñido y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Alzó una ceja, extrañada.

—¿Ahora me dirás por qué me lo preguntas?

—Soy un desastre—soltó de repente la de ojos azules, molesta.

—¿Cómo?—la mujer se sentía perdida con todo lo que decía la menor y que no tenía sentido para ella.

—Conocí a un chico en mi escuela hace cuatro días. Al principio no me cayó bien por un malentendido, pero me explicó la situación al salir de clases. Estaba lloviendo, así que me prestó su paraguas, y cuando toqué su mano... ¡Boom! Miles de colores a mi alrededor—Marinette hizo ademanes a su alrededor para simular explosiones—. Yo pensé que todo era perfecto en ese instante, es decir, había encontrado a mi alma gemela. ¿Pero sabes qué pasó? Él no estaba viendo nada.

—Eso no es posible, Marinette. ¿Estás segura que no fingía ver nada?—cuestionó contrariada.

—Mamá, estoy bastante segura que ninguna persona podría no reaccionar ante eso. Incluso Kim cuando se enteró que Alix era su alma gemela se sorprendió de que el mundo dejara de ser blanco y negro. Que después estuviera fastidiado por la suerte que le había tocado es otro asunto—la morena rodó los ojos, estresada.

Sabine meditó la situación por un momento. Era cierto que era bastante extraño y fuera de lo ordinario. Nunca había oído de algo así, y por suerte tampoco lo había vivido. Hasta el momento desconocía que algo parecido pudiera presentarse, por lo que tampoco se lo había cuestionado antes.

—Tal vez es porque en su corazón no te ve como su alma gemela—concluyó la mujer después de unos segundos pensando.

Marinette la miró de forma dubitativa, arqueando las cejas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Digo que puede ser que todavía no se ha dado cuenta que eres la persona indicada. En su interior no debe verte de esa forma aún. Pero créeme que cuando dos personas están destinadas, lo estarán para siempre, no importa qué. Así que mi consejo es que no te rindas para intentar que se dé cuenta—aseguró su madre sonriéndole ampliamente y guiñándole un ojo al finalizar.

Los ojos azules de la chica que desde hace días estaban opacos y tristes, brillaron de esperanza mientras una mueca de alegría se instalaba en su rostro. Saltó con emoción del sofá y le sonrió a su progenitora.

—¿Lo crees en serio?—en su voz se podía detectar fácilmente la felicidad y el entusiasmo que había recuperado.

—Estoy completamente segura—asintió con confianza.

—¡Perfecto! Si me disculpas, Alya me invitó al parque y escuché que él va a estar ahí.

—Diviértete, cariño—Sabine sonrió, satisfecha por haber ayudado a su pequeña a no desanimarse.

Marinette salió rápidamente de la casa con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Podía sentir que su confianza en sí misma volvía a ella, mucho más segura de que podría ganarse a Adrien y demostrarle que estaban destinados.

—Oye, eso mismo te había dicho yo—le recordó Tikki desde el fondo de su bolso, cruzada de brazos.

—Lo siento, necesitaba una segunda opinión—rió la chica con nerviosismo.

Hacer que Adrien se enamorara de ella no podía ser tan difícil, ¿cierto?


End file.
